


Bottom Jason Todd Prompts

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Batkids Age Reversal, Comeplay, Fluff, Ice Play, M/M, Not beta read we die like robins, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a few smut ideas I have for the bat boys, with mainly bottom Jason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damien and the boys host their first charity event by themselves at Wayne Manor. A lot of these people Bruce always associate with are assholes. So the boys decide to serve them something really special. 
> 
> In this AU, Damien is the oldest and Tim and Dick are older than Jason. Jason is 18 in this

It was 5:30 Pm and Dick is rushing around kitchen cooking as fast as he can and trying not to get food on the sleeves of his suit.

"Fucking told Damien to hire some cooks, but no, fucking jerk was too busy brooding and pervering after Jason." He mumbles as he flips a steak.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't perv after Jason either." Tim says while walking past him with two plates of grilled salmon and asparagus in his hands. "We all do it."

"Yeah, but Damien does a little too much. I think we should call Alfred at this point."

Tim stares at him as if he's an idiot. "Oh yeah let's just call Alfred who is all the way in London, ask to him to cut his vacation short so he can fly over and help us."

"Alright, alright, I get it, that was a stupid suggestion, jeeze you’re an asshole when you don't have your coffee, can we at least call Bruce?" 

"Don't test me, Dick and no. We told Bruce we be able to handle a dinner party while he was away." 

Dick only rolls his eyes. "No, Damien said we be able to handle it." 

For the past three days Bruce has been away on business, but before he went, he realized that he forgot that he planned a dinner party for a charity he wanted to host at his mansion.

He was going to reschedule it, but his oldest son Damien confidently told him that he would be able to handle it. After all he would inherit all of Wayne Industries one day and this would be the perfect opportunity to show he can handle the responsibility of having it.

After Damien told Bruce that he can host the diner party, Dick and Tim asked him if he was crazy, because Alfred is on a two week vacation and they don't know the first thing about hosting a charity event.

But Damien just blew them off and told them everything will be fine. Jason only rolled his eyes and went up to his room, mumbling how's he's not going to get involved in this bullshit. 

So that's how they ended up scrambling around trying to prepare food. Luckily Damien did hire people to set up nice chairs and tables in the ball room, so they didn't have to worry about that and they're also lucky Alfred taught them how to cook and bake.

Damien comes in the kitchen with a plate of grilled salmon in his hand. "Drake, the asparagus on this plate is barley cooked, how do you mess up on something simple as this?"

Tim glares at him as he puts two plates on a serving cart. "Oh I'm sorry, would you like to do it?" 

"Might as well." He says while glaring back at Tim. 

"Dude try not to get too mad at us, you're the one who forgot to hire the damn cooks." Dick says.

Damien huffs, "I know and I'm sorry, okay? But your cooking skills are still horrendous, Drake." 

Tim mumbles something under his breath, while he goes to the fridge to get out some chicken breast to start preparing. Suddenly the door opens to the kitchen and Jason is walking in, wearing a suit like the other boys and he has two bottles of wine with him.

"Got the wine from the cellar like you wanted, Damien" 

Damien goes over to him and grabs both bottles. "Thank you, beloved." He says while he gives a kiss to Jason's head. "Now can you cook some roasted squash and Zucchini that we can serve?" Jason nods and goes to the fridge 

He opens it and starts to take out the vegetables. As he's doing that, someone grabs his waist to pull him close. 

"You're such a sweet little brother, you know that?" It was Dick and he gives the teen a kiss on the neck.

"Damn it Dick, now is not the time for you to get horny, we gotta hurry this shit up." Jason grumbles and Dick only chuckles and gives him one more kiss, before ruffling his hair. Jason makes an annoyed sound.

After he gets the vegetables and puts them on the counter, Tim hands him an Apron. 

"God I wanted to stay out of this shit, Damien next time spend less time fucking me and more time hiring damn cooks." 

"We all know you don't mean that beloved." Damien says with a dirty smirk and it makes Jason blush a little. 

"I mean it, the next time you decide to be dumb and do this when Alfred isn't here, you're not getting anywhere near my ass for a week." 

Damien raises his brow, but nods. "Very well beloved." Dick and Tim snicker a little, making Damien glare at them. 

"God I love it when you put him in his place jay." Tim says and gets close to him so he can kiss his neck like Dick did. "And You're so cute when your feisty." He then gives Jason a kiss on the lips, making Jason moan.

Suddenly Jason is pulled back by Damien's big arms. 

"Don't hog him to yourself, Drake." He says with a little bit of a possessive growl. 

“You're the one who's been hogging him Damien, I only got two blow job this week."

Jason's cheeks start to get pink again.

"What about me? I've only got to fuck him a few times and every time I try to cuddle with him, one of you take him away."

Before they could argue even more, Jason growls. "Will you morons shut the hell up? This damn party starts in 3 hours and you wanna argue who doesn't fuck me enough and Dick, that damn stake is burning." Jason says the last part while squirming out of Damien's grip.

"Oh shit!" 

Dick quickly goes over to the stove to get the frying pan off of it. 

"I don't see why Bruce wants to have a charity with these assholes." Tim says. "They never go over above 1 million or 2 million dollars, like Bruce does."

"Its to stay in business with them Drake, but you're right, the people father works with are selfish worms." 

"And douches." Dick says as he scrapes the burnt steak into the garbage. "Last year one of them were so passive aggressive when Bruce told them about his volunteer work in soup kitchens. I nearly punched one couple when they started to talk about Jay." 

"Yes I remember that as well." Damien says bitterly. They all heard Bruce's business associates talk how Bruce Wayne adopting a street kid like Jason was distasteful and they whispered to themselves how they wouldn't let some street rat into their home, so something could get stolen. 

"I think we should have a little revenge? Don't you guys think? Let's just fuck with them." Tim suggest.

"Cool, I'll get the rat poison." Jason was about to walk away, but Dick grabs his shoulder. "Not like that Jay. They're douches, but we can't poison them." 

"Then what?" Damien says. 

They all think for a moment, As Tim thinks, his eyes land on the bottles of wine. After staring at them for almost a minute, he smirks.

"We'll just have to show them how sweet our baby jay is." He goes over the counter and grabs the wine.

"Port 1967, perfect. I'm going to wash some cherries and get some glasses, Dick go down to the cellar and grab one more bottle.” Dick nods and heads out the Kitchen.

"What are you planning, Drake?" Damien says. 

"I'll tell you when Dick gets back."

~~~~~~~~~

"You're going to put wine in my ass?" Jason ask flatly.

Right now he's bent over the counter naked, Damien folded up his suit when they took it off him and he neatly put it on the living room sofa.

There's a serving cart with wine glasses and a bowl of washed cherries, near them.

"Yes, Then serve it to them. It won't harm them, but it'll be funny." Tim says.

"I actually like this idea." Damian with a cheeky smile. 

"Me too. This is perfect." Dick says

"God you guys are butch of freaks." Jason mumbles. Tim only laughs. "But you love us." He kisses Jason's shoulder, making the boy shiver. "Hand me a bottle, Dick. Dami spread him open."

Damien grunts at Tim's nick name for him, but grabs one of Jason's pale asscheeks and spreads him open. 

"You're so beautiful here beloved." Damien says as he stares at Jason's pink hole. It twitches when Damian traces his thumb around it. 

"Dick can you go get some lube so we can open him up a bit?"

"Already have some" Dick reaches into his pocket and takes out a small bottle of lube. "You pervert, you really carry around lube?" Tim says."we're you going to fuck him in the middle of the party or something-"

"I found it Jason's pocket when we were taking off his pants." 

Damien looks down at Jason with amusement. "Such cheeky thing you are, beloved." 

"Oh so if I carry lube around, I'm a pervert. But if Jason does it, it's cute." 

"Just finger him, Grayson." Damien says with a roll of his eyes. Dick gives a frustrated sigh, but opens the lube bottle and squirts some lube on his hand. 

Once his hands are slick, he traces his finger around Jason's twitching rim and then starts to push it inside, making Jason gasp a little. 

Dick twists his finger and gets it deeper. Jason starts to moan and push his ass against Dick's hand. "You're so cute when you’re needy, jay."

"S-Shut up."

Dick only coos at him while he starts to slip in a second finger. He scissors them and hooks them a bit.

Suddenly he feels another set of fingers. 

"I don't need your help getting him ready, Damien." 

"Just wanna make sure he gets stretched enough." The older man mumbles. Dick and Damien’s fingers move in different directions and pull on his rim. "F-Fuck hurry up before I come on the counter."

After a few more minutes of fingering him, they pull their fingers out. Tim gets a bottle of wine and opens it. "This is going to be one of the most kinkiest and dumbest things we ever did." He mumbles before carefully putting the bottle to Jason's rim. He carefully puts it in there, the lube is helping it slip in easily.

"Ready jay?"

"J-Just d-do it."

Tim raises the bottle of a little bit and Jason starts to feel the wine go in him. "Holy shit." He gasp. 

Dick and Damien watch Tim as he carefully keeps the bottle tipped, some drops of wine spills and drips down Jason's thighs. Tim pulls the bottle out and puts a finger over Jason's hole, making sure none gets out. 

“Can you keep that in you for a bit, Jay? Jason nods and clenches his rim tight. Tim takes his finger away and grabs two cherries. 

He traces one around Jason's hole and starts to push it in him. "Relax a little for me, Jay."

Jason whimpers, but does what he says. The cherry slips in him and Tim pushes the second cherry in him. 

"Okay clench again." Jason gives an annoyed huff, but clenched his hole again.

"How many glasses are you making?" Damien questions, while he runs a comforting hand through Jason's black hair.

"Just ten, I liked to do more, but I don't want jay to get drunk from this."

"I'm not sure if it's possible he can." Dick says. 

"Well I don't wanna risk it. Hand me a glass." Dick nods and gets one off the serving cart. Tim spreads Jason wide and puts the glass close to Jason's hole, covering his rim with it. He waits two minutes before saying

"Okay jason, relax."

Jason groans and unclenches his rim. Wine starts to spill out of his hole and into the glass. It almost gets filled up to the top. 

Once theres's no more, Tim takes the glass away and swishes the liquid in it. "Wait, where are the cherries?" Dick says. 

"Right, those." Tim gets two fingers on Jason's hole and rubs it a little. His rim was now a bit red from the wine. He pushes his fingers in and feels around in Jason. Tim hooks his fingers when he feels a cherry and starts to pull them out. 

The first one pops out with his fingers and Tim drops it in the glass, he puts his fingers back in, to get the other and once he does, he puts in the glass with the other cherry.

Tim puts the glass on the serving cart and grabs the bottle again. “Can you two keep cooking while I do the rest of the glasses?”

The two nod in agreement and go to get started.

~~~~~~~~~~

In three hours everything was finally done. Food was cooked, dessert was made and servers we’re giving out glasses of wine to people. 

The boys snicker among themselves as they watch people drink some of the wine. 

“Holy shit, they’re drinking it.” Jason says with a grin and Dick smiles in satisfactory. “God, imagine the look on their faces if we tell them.”

“I almost wanna film this.” Tim says.

Even Damien almost has a hard time keeping a straight face. Especially when he sees a couple drinking the special wine they made. It was the same couple who insulted Jason last year.

“You seem to be quiet amused.” The wife says. 

“Oh, just thinking of a funny joke. I’d tell you, but some jokes are better private.” 

~~~~~~

When the party is over they go upstairs and take off their suits.

They change into T-shirts, sweat pants or pajama bottoms. They get a few sodas from the fridge and some other snacks.

They all watch a bit of TV in the living room, Damien has Jason close to him and he eventually pulls Jason onto his lap. 

“Hey guys.” Jason says and they all turn they’re attention to him.

“One of them asked what made the wine taste so good. I told them it’s a Wayne family secret. I also told them it was stored some where warm and tight.”

Dick spits out his soda a little and laughs. The rest of the boys laugh with him.

“Oh that reminds me.” Tim stands up and goes to the kitchen. He comes back with one glass of wine in his hand.

“I was able to save one. Who wants to go first?”

They all stay a little silent. Dick is the first to grab the glass. He swishes the liquid around a little before taking a sip. 

“Hey, this is actually not bad.” He takes another sip and enjoys the taste even more. 

“Don’t drink all of it, Grayson, share.” Dick rolls his eyes, but hands Damien the glass. 

The older man takes a sip and looks surprised. “It has a very interesting taste.” He takes another sip, before Tim goes over to him and takes the glass.

Tim take a sip and smirks. “We might be on to something here, boys. Maybe we should sell this stuff.” Tim jokes. 

“Yeah, like Bruce is going to let us sell wine that’s been in my ass. Let me taste.” Tim nods and hands Jason the glass. 

After Jason takes a sip, he looks a little confused “This shouldn’t taste good, I almost feel dirty from drinking it. Does anyone wanna rim me? I can still feel some of this inside of me.

Jason smirks once they start to argue who eats him out first.


	2. Titans! Jason And Older Damien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought it be cute to write Titans! jason meeting older Damien And Damien just falls for him immediately.

Damien was bored as he rode in the green classic Porsche his driver is driving him around in. 

He scrolling through his phone and sometimes looking out the window. He was heading home, from visiting his father, Bruce Wayne. 

It's a been a while since he's seen him, he doesn't get to visit that often only because his grandfather hates the man and whenever he visits, he's always getting on Damien's case, Even though he’s an adult and he can make his own decisions without his grandfather interfering. 

His driver takes a turn and stops. 

"We're home, sir." 

Damien looks up from his phone and sees that they're parked in front of his mansion. He can see his peacocks roaming free in the front and his Great Dane laying in the green grass. 

His driver opens the door for him and he gets out. Two armed men by the gate opens it for him. As he goes inside, his dog excitedly goes over to him.

"Hello Titus, what are you doing out here?" The dog only whines and Damien pets him, he then sees two servants come outside and they go over to him.

"Master, your grand father is here. So we had to put the dog outside at his request." 

"Of course." Damien mumbles. His grandfather isn't too fond of dogs like he is, Ra’s finds them to be a loud annoyance. "Sorry my friend, but you'll have to stay out here for a while." 

The dog licks his hand and Damien starts to walk with his servants to the house. 

As they go in the house, they don't notice that a boy is not too far from the mansion. He's wearing a green jacket, with a yellow hoodie and he has a tire iron in his hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Damien is inside, some of servants take his coat and take his shoes for him when he takes them off. 

He was wearing a finely made suit with a green silk tie and real gold cuff links. Him and his father went out for brunch at a five star resturant, so it was appropriate he wore a suit for the occasion.

One servant comes up to him with some green folded fabrics. "Your clothes, master." 

"Thank you." 

He takes his clothes and goes up to his room to change.  
~~~~~~~~

In 10 minutes he's back down stairs and he's wearing a black sleeveless tunic, green and gold robe and black pants. 

He steps into his elegant living space and sees his grandfather sitting on his couch, drinking a cup of tea.

The coffee table has tea set on it and a plate of small tarts. "Damien." He says.

"Grandfather. Any reason why you decided to visit?"

"Just checking up on you, seeing if you weren't wasting your time in this rat filled city."

Damien rolls his eyes. "yes I'm still training, studying and doing my assassin duties, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

"You're doing the last one, less."

"I'm doing it to people who deserve it." 

His grandfather growls in annoyance. "Spending time with that man-"

"That man is my father and I suggest you choose your words carefully old man. We wouldn't want another fight in my home, now would we?" 

Ra’s grunts, but shakes his head. A few months ago he did have a nasty fight with his grandson that almost lead to one of them killing each other and five servants were injured in the cross fire. 

"Thought so." Damien picks up a tea cup and the tea kettle. He pours some in his cup before getting a lemon slice that's on a little plate and squeezes some juice in there, then he gets a brown sugar cube and drops it in his cup.

"When are you moving back to Nanda Parbat?"

"Soon." Damien says dismissively as he sits. 

"I know you're lying. You have said that before, but you have no intentions of coming back, do you? Don't tell me you like living in this worthless city." 

"This worthless city is the only place where I can see the only person who actually cares about me." 

"Me and your mother care about you." 

Damien rolls his eyes and sips his tea. "That's a lie, but okay." 

"Do not get smart with me." Ra’s Growls. 

"You only want me back to add me to your team. You know I'm more skilled then of the people you have. Sorry grandfather, but I'm won't go back if it means you’re just using-"

"Master!" Someone shouts, cutting Damien off. A servant is at the front door and rushing to them. 

"What is it?"

"We went outside to clean the car and this boy was trying to steal your tires. He knocked out the guards before they could stop him." 

Damien and Ra’s look surprised at this. Those guards are highly trained, how on earth did they go down so easily. They're also surprise that someone would dare try to steal something from an Al ghoul. 

Ever since Damien came here, he’s built a bit of reputation for himself. When he let the public know that he is Bruce Wayne's son, people were shocked that Bruce Wayne was connected to the Al ghoul family. A fearful family that no one wanted to cross. 

"Where is he? Do you have him?" Ra’s asK

The servant nods.

"This is interesting. Bring him in." Damien says. The servant nods again and goes outside. Soon two servants are bringing in a struggling boy who is kicking as they drag him over. 

Damien gets a good look at him when he's up close. He's surprised how beautiful this boy is, pretty even. 

He stares for almost too long until his grandfather speaks. "So boy, you dare steal from an Al ghoul?" 

"Is that name supposed to mean something?" The kid says and Damien's grandfather gives a deadly glare.

"Why were you trying to steal my tires in the first place?" Damien ask. 

"Not the tires bro, but the hubcaps. Was going to try and sell them to get some food." Ra’s looks at the boy with disgust. "So you're nothing, but a street rat. Your punishment will be painful, it’ll make you wish you never gotten your filthy hands on a Al ghul possession. It’ll make you wish you were never been born.”

"Jokes on you asshole, I already wish I was never born." Damien has to bite his tongue so he doesn't chuckle. 

"So do your worse gramps, I'm sure the possum I had to fight last night over a dropped hot dog is tougher then you." 

Ra’s growls and goes over to a sword that's hanging up in the wall. He grabs it and then goes back over to the boy. Even though the boy sees the sword, he doesn't look scared at all. He stands there, ready to accept whatever is about to happen to him, while giving a defiant glare. 

This intrigues Damien a lot. 

"It's good that you're a street rat. No one will miss you." Ra’s raise the sword up and Damien grabs his wrist. 

"Wait. He is in my house and I decide what to do with him." His grandfather smirks. "Very well. I've seen you punish people and your tactics can sometimes be more brutal then mine, witch I like." He puts the sword down on the table and waits for his grandson to punish this street rat 

Damien stares the boy in the eye and the boy gives him direct eye contact also. Giving him a stare that clearly says 'I'm not afraid of you.' 

"I'm going to ask you two questions and I hope you answers correctly.”

"What?" 

"First off, what Is your name? I’m Damien by the way.” 

"Jason...Jason Todd." 

"Good, you answer that truthfully. Now...are you hungry?" Jason looks at him curiously and Ra’s looks infuriated. 

"Um...what bro?"

"Are you hungry? You clearly said you wanted my hubcaps so you can get some food." The boy thinks for a moment before saying "Is this a trick?"

"No tricks, I can have my servants cook you something." 

"Damien! Have you gone mad? This vermin was trying to steal from you and you want to feed it?"

"hey I'm not an it, asshole-" Jason is cut off from Ra’s hitting him, making sure the ring on his finger hurts him also. 

Instead of crying out in pain, the boy only laughs while spitting out some blood from his mouth. 

"you hit like a bitch, man. If you want to square up with me, you gotta do better then that." 

At that moment Damian decideds that he must have this beautiful, feral boy. He has to be his. 

"You little-"

"That's enough grandfather. Daniel, Lilith take him to my chambers, then get him something to eat." 

The servants nod and start to lead Jason to the stair well, but Jason turns around. "Are you sure this isn't a trick?" 

"Trust me boy, if I wanted to kill or harm you, I would have done it by now." 

The boy just shrugs. "Well guess I can't argue with that." He follows the servants upstairs. 

"Why on earth are you doing this?" 

"Does this upset you grandfather?" 

"If you haven't figured it out, then yes." 

"Hm I see." He sees a servant walking by and he turns to him. "You there, go get my guest some clothes he can change into and run him a bath."'

Damien smirks once he sees the old man look absolutely pissed off. Like he might explode. 

"I must go before you infuriate me any longer and I kill that vermin." 

"That so called vermin will be staying here now and if you touch him, Your body will not be found." 

Ra’s glares, but starts to walk to the door. A servant is handing him his coat and the man snatches it, making the servant flinch. "Being with that man has weaken you."

"Showing mercy isn't weak grandfather. I'm not going to kill some homeless kid and I'm espically not killing him because he bruised your ego." 

Ra’s huffs, but heads out the door. He slams it when he leaves. 

"Self righteous, old fool." Damien mumbles before picking up his tea and sipping it. 

~~~~~~~~

Soon Damien is coming into his room and four servants are with him. Two with foldable serving carts and two with food trays. Jason watches them from the bed.

They park the carts near the the bed and put the try on it. They lift the stainless steel tray covers and Jason's mouth nearly waters.

There are some beef Kababs over some rice on one plate and there's a stack of flat bread on the other plate. 

On the other cart is some tea and a plate of what look likes fried dough balls, covered in something, that’s either honey or syrup.

"What's that?" Jason ask pointing to it. 

"That's luqaimat, it's a sweet dumpling covered in honey." 

He picks one up and puts it nears Jason mouth. "Try one." Jason hesitate before opening his mouth and letting the man feed him. 

Once he's starts to chew and taste it, his eyes light up. "Bro, this taste awesome." 

He's about to grab one, but Damien grabs his wrist. "Hold on, lets get you washed before you eat. I like guest in my house to be cleaned."

"Are you saying I stink or something dude?"

"Well no, but a bath definitely will do you good. He swipes a thumb under Jason's chin and sees some dirt that now covers his thumb.

"Well when you live in the slums of Gotham, you aren't exactly the cleanest."

"Of course. But that can be changed. Now strip so we can get you in the bath."

Jason looks a little confused. "Strip?"

"Yes, take off your clothes, now."

"With you watching?" Jason cheeks get pink. "But-"

"Don't worry, there's no need to be embarrassed. It's nothing I haven't seen before, you're not shy are you?”

"O-Of course not, dude. I just-"

"Then strip." 

Jason is a little hesitant, but starts to take off his jacket, then his yellow hoodie."

"A little slower, if you please." Jason's cheeks are red now. "This isn't some peep show, man."

And Damien only laughs. "Just teasing you little street rat."

"Don't call me that." Jason mumbles before he takes off his shirt. 

Damien eyes fill with a some concern when he sees some scars on the boy's body. He wonder what this kid had to do survive such a harsh city like Gotham. Jason then gets pants and slides them down along with his underwear. 

Damian stares at his cock and balls, feeling a bit aroused. "You lack in size."

Jason is about to curse him out, but Damien cuts him off. "But that's okay. You're cock is still pretty. Can...you turn around for me?" Jason feels a bit flustered, but does what the man says. "You also have a very pretty ass." 

"Bro can I just take my bath before the food gets cold." 

"Very well. Come with me." Damien starts to walk out the room and Jason follows him. "I'll text one of my cooks. Ask them to put the food in the oven until we're done." 

Damien takes out his phone and sends a text to the one of the cooks down stairs and then continues to show jason where the bathroom is. 

When they get there, inside an elegant and expensive tub is filled all the way with a some water and there are some bath salts floating in it. 

"Get in." Damien says and Jason nods. 

He slowly goes in the tube and then sinks down carefully. He gives a sigh of relief when he feels how good the warm water feels on him. 

"This feels amazing." He closes his eyes a little and starts to fully relax. "Thanks for this...what are you doing?" Jason ask as he watches the man take his shirt off. "I could use some cleansing as well."

"Wait your turn, bro." 

"I rather get in now, there's only one bathroom and I don't feel like waiting." That was a lie, There are at least three other bathrooms in this house.

"How are you rich, but only have one bathroom?"

Damien doesn’t answers, he just takes off the rest of his clothes and then gets in the tub. He sits behind Jason and pulls him close.

"Wow, you're ripped." Jason says in awe and feels Damien's pecs with his hand. "And you have some cool looking scars."

Damien raises his brow. "No one has ever said they're were...cool." 

"Well they are. A lot cooler then mine. A lot of mine are just from me getting my ass kicked. I try to make it happen less, but I don't like people thinking they can walk all over me and think I won't fight back. I don't care how many scars I get because I'm not afraid to fight. Even if I lose, it just makes me want to keep fighting." 

Damien holds him closer, tighter then before. He is absolutely in love with this boy. 

~~~~~~ 

After they’re bath, Damien is back in his regular clothes and Jason is in a silk shirt, pants and wearing one of Damien's robes, witch is bit too big on him, but Damien lets him keep it on anyway. 

Right now Jason is greedily eating more of those luqaimats. 

He had already eaten everything else and this was his second batch of the sweet dumplings that servants bought up to him. 

"Try not to eat too many of those. Too much sugar is never a good thing."

"Dude, I don't get enough sugar." 

He eats one more and decides to look around the room. He goes to a dadao sword on the wall. It has a golden handle with a few sapphires on it. He stares at it in awe "This is sick, where did you get this?"

"An auction."

Actually it's something he took as a trophy when he killed a man in South America, but he's not going to tell Jason that. 

Jason then goes to a Portrait painting. "Who's this?" Damien goes over to him before answering. 

"That is Confucius. One of the greatest philosophers who ever lived. He was very wise and looking at this Portrait and reading his work puts me at ease. One of greatest saying were Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."

"I think I saw that quote on a kitten motivational poster once."

"Of course you did." 

"But, anyway cool dude, sounds chill." Jason goes over to the tea cart and pours himself a cup. 

"I really like this tea, I can't remember the last time I had something this warm and comforting to drink...or anything warm in general." He he puts two sugar cubes in there and takes it a sip. 

"Well drink as much as you like." 

Jason takes a few more sips, before putting the cup down and going to bed to sit on it. Damien goes over there as well, he sits next to the boy.

"You're really cool and nice. Unlike that old man from earlier. What's his problem anyway?"

"He's bitter cause I choose to live here, that's all and don't worry about him. I won't let him touch you. You're Mine." 

"You don't need to protect me from him, I can take him-" Jason is cut off by a kiss and it surprises him. But he kisses back, moaning into Damien's mouth.

"I'm sure you be willing to fight him, but you end up dead, beloved." 

"Doesn't hurt to try, bro." Jason says before Damien goes back kissing him.

Damien starts to push Jason on his back, he raises his shirt and he pinched one of Jason's pink nipples. 

Jason moans and Damien starts to kiss him on the chest. He bites a bit of flesh so it leaves a mark. "So pretty." He mumbles.

He starts to slide Jason's pants off and grabs his cock. He didn't give Jason any underwear for this particular reason. 

"F-Fuck man." He moans. Damien strokes his cock until pre-come starts to leak from the tip. 

His hand get slick with the stuff and just tease the boy, he flicks the tip of his hard member and smirks when he whines. 

"I love all your pretty sounds beloved." 

Damien then grabs his legs and pushes them up to his chest. He spreads him open and he stares lovingly at the pink pucker he sees. 

"You're beautiful everywhere." He takes his slick hand covered in Jason's pre-come and pushes a finger in. "M-More, please." Jason begs

"patience, beloved." Damien moves his finger and presses on the inside of Jason. He hooks his finger and pulls a little. 

His finger goes deeper and rubs at Jason's prostate, getting more sweet sounds from him. He soon adds two more fingers and spreads them apart. He watches with hunger and possessiveness as that tight rim opens up. 

"Your hole is so tight, are you a virgin?" 

Jason blushes in embarrassment and Damien grins. "I'll take that as a yes." 

After hitting his prostate a few more times, Damien takes his fingers out. 

He spreads Jason’s asscheeks again and spits on his hole. "Fuck." Jason gasp and Damien does it two more times. 

He pushes the spit inside with his fingers and bends his head down to lick Jason's rim a few times. 

He pulls back and traces a finger around the puffy, wet, rim. 

Damien gets off the bed and Jason whines from him leaving. "Just give me a second, beloved." 

Damien goes to his drawer and gets out a bottle of lube. He open the bottle and pours some on his hard cock. He puts the bottle back and strokes his cock, getting it slick. 

He finally gets back on the bed and pushes Jason's legs up again. Damien lines his cock up with Jason's hole and starts to push in. 

"God, y-you feel so big, dude." 

"Let me know if it's too much."

Jason nods and Damien continues to push in. Once he's all the way in Jason, he starts to move. 

His thrust are passionate and fast. 

"Mine, mine only." He growls as he gets faster and Jason clenches onto the sheets. "Please, more." Jason whines and Damien pulls all the way out to slam back in. 

"Shit!" Jason shouts when Damien hits his prostate and it makes Damien thrust a little harder.

"You're staying with me, can't let you go after this." Damien pants.

"I wasn't planning on leaving." 

"Good." With that, Damien gives another hard thrust.  
~~~~~~~~~

When they're done, they're laying in bed together. Jason is on his belly now. 

Jason is a bit sleepy, while Damien is still very much awake. Damien sits up and grabs Jason's ass. 

He spreads him open and watches his come leak out of Jason's red hole. It was gaping a little and winking.

Damien traces a finger near his rim and swipes it through the come that's leaking out. He pushes it back into Jason and the action makes him whimper.

"That's gross, bro."

"Want you full of me." Damien mumbles and pushes more come into Jason, then taps Jason's sensitive rim with a finger. 

Damien then lays down and pulls Jason close. "Hey I'm a street rat you know. Might not be good to keep me. Could steal something and sell it."

"Would you come back?"

"Of course, this place is sweet."

"Then that's all that matters."


	3. Everyone blames Jason- Dick/Jason

Jason was pissed. Truly pissed.

Right now he's tied to a chair, hands tied behind him as well and members of the teen titans are there standing in front of him. 

"Come on Jason, we know it was you. Just admit." Wally says and Jason glares.

"I'm not admitting to shit. Now let me go."

"We're not letting you go Todd...well at least not until we get you to the police." Damien says. "It was foolish of father to have us trust you, for him to give you another chance." 

"Fuck you little demon, I didn't do anything," 

"Yes you did, we all know you killed those drug dealers at the docks last night. Police and news reports have said sercuity cameras have spotted a figure in a red helmet with guns strapped to him. Sound familiar?" Damien says while glaring and Jason glares back.

"Well I didn't do it."

"Come on dude, you shouldn't make this worse on yourself by lying." Gar says.

"Fuck off I'm not. I wasn't even at the docks last night." 

"Well where were you?" Wally ask.

"None of your business!" At this point Jason was ready to beat the shit out of someone. It's not fair. It's not fucking fair.

Before all this he was in his safe house, relaxing and taking a little bit of a day off. He was sitting on his bean bag chair, watching some movies on his VRC and was going to have some lunch from his favorite burger place. He was enjoying his day, until the titans busted in and kidnapped him.

They didn't even explained themselves, they just attacked, made him damage his home from fighting them and knocked him out so they can take him back for questioning. 

Sometimes he wonders if god likes playing cruel jokes on him, just to make his life harder. This is what he gets for agreeing to work with these assholes when Bruce convinced him.

He did his part and didn't kill anyone, he put in more then enough effort to show them they can trust him. But no matter how hard he tries, they still feel like he's a possible threat.

"Look Jason, if you tell the truth, we'll get some authorization to get you to a safe location instead of prison. You'll have guards watching you and you won't be able to leave until further notice, buts it's better then prison." Wally suggest.

"You people are out your damn minds. I didn't do it!" Damian scoffs and turns to walk away. "Rachel contact the authorities. We have no time for his lies."

Rachael is a little hesitant, but she nods, before going to her phone that's on a coffee table. "What!? Are you fucking kidding me? I hate all you!" He starts to struggle in his chair, making it tip over and he falls. 

He winces in a pain for a second but goes right back to shouting. "You all fucking suck! How are you going to care more about some scumbags then an ally? You fucking-"

"Hey guys what's going on?" 

All of them turn towards the door and they see Dick. He's in a blue hoodie and has on some jeans, he also has two pizza boxes in his hands. 

"Grayson, you’re here, perhaps you can make Todd tell the truth. He seems to tolerate you more then the rest of us." Damien suggest. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"He killed those drug dealers at the docks last night. The reports have all said that it's been a figure in a red helmet and guns on them. All of them shot in the head once or twice. Who does that sound like to you?" Damien ask.

Dick looks at Jason who is pissed and sighs. "Shit. I knew I should of told you guys sooner."

"Told us what?" Rachael ask. 

"I was concerned too and I told Bruce what happened. He also got worried and looked into it. Later he texted me and said that police caught the guy this morning. He sent me a picture." 

Dick puts the boxes of pizza on a side table near the door and takes out his phone. He goes over to them and shows them a photo. 

They all look and they see a mug shot of a thin, balding middle age man. 

"But..the red helmet." Gar says.

"Police say it was just a regular red motorcycle helmet. This guy only killed them because he use to be part of their gang and they had disagreement over payment." Dick then opens a copy of the police report Bruce sent him and shows them that too. 

They all look through it and it's gets uncomfortably silent. 

"Well this is awkward." Gar says. 

"You guys couldn't wait to get anymore info instead of just kidnapping him?" Dick goes over to Jason and unties him. 

Jason gets up and if looks could kill, they all be ash right now. "I fucking told you, you asswipes." He growls. "You all call me out of control, but fucking ambush me instead of asking questions."

"We did ask-"

"After you fucking tied me to a chair you little Demon!" 

To try and get him to calm down a little, Dick rubs his shoulders and Jason gives a huff, but lets him continue to touch him. 

"We're really sorry dude, we were too quick to assume. Is there maybe anything we can do to make it up somehow?" Wally ask 

"Yeah. Stay the fuck away from me. Dick you're taking me home." Dick nods and leads Jason to the door. 

Before they go out the door, Jason stops by the side table and looks at the pizza. "Did you get this for them?" Jason ask and Dick nods.

Jason doesn't say anything else he just pushes the boxes to the floor. Making the pies drop out of their box and get on the carpet. 

They all groan with disappointment and Gar looks like he's been stabbed. 

"Todd what the hell?" Damien says.

"Consider that payback for ruining my damn lunch. Come on Dick." Both of them leave out door and as they're walking in the hall, Dick says "you know you could of just taken the pizza for yourself instead of wasting it."

"Yeah well I like to choose my pettier options." Jason mumbles. "You're getting me lunch, also."

"Okay little wing." Dick says softly and pushes a strand of Jason's white fringe from his face. 

~~~~~~~~

Instead of staying at Jason's safe, they stayed at Dick's apartment.

The place was a little too damaged from the fighting, so Dick thought Jason would be more comfortable at his place. 

Jason is on Dick's couch, eating a burger Dick got him and watching some TV. Dick was on the phone.

"Yeah I told them. All though it was a little too late when I did, his place is wrecked due to the fighting they had there when they came to get him.” Dick says into the phone.

Jason pause from eating. "Is that Bruce?"

"Um yeah-" Jason gets up and snatches the phone from his hand. 

"Listen old man, that is the last time I ever take your stupid advice, those assholes you have me working with....no I don't want your money! Screw you!" 

Jason throws the phone back over to Dick and Dick catches it. Dick goes into the hallway of his home and whispers in the phone.

"Just send a check and I'll hire some repair men to fix his home and get new furniture." 

After he hears Bruce sigh, but say "okay." He gives Bruce a quick Thank you before hanging up. 

He goes into his living room and sees Jason sitting on the couch eating his food. He's angrily stuffing fries in his mouth with Ketchup. Dick couldn't help but find it adorable. It's almost like looking at a grumpy chipmunk. 

Some ketchup gets on Jason's cheeks and Dick sits down near him. He wipes the ketchup off with his finger and licks it. It makes Jason blush a little. "Give me some damn space." He mumbles. 

"Little wing are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! I'm fucking tired of everyone treating me like I'm some dangerous animal! I did what you guys asked me to do, I played by your rules, but I still get blamed for everything! It's...I fucking hate it. You should have seen the way they looked at me. They all looked at me like I was scum." 

Dick looks at Jason's eyes and sees they're starting to get wet. A tear starts to slip out of his eye, but Jason quickly wipes it away. 

Another tear starts to slip from his other eye and Dick gently wipes it away for him. "It's okay little wing. I got you." 

He pulls Jason close and lets him rest his head on his shoulder. He kisses Jason's head and wipes another tear from his face. 

He soothly rubs Jason's shoulder and gives another kiss to him. "Want me to make you feel a bit better, baby?"

Jason hesitates, but nods. 

“What would you like me to do, sweetheart? Anything you want." 

"I..want you to rim me. Make feel so good I nearly forget what happened today. Is...is that okay?"

"Of course little Wing." 

Jason gets up from the couch and starts to unbuckle his pants. He slides them down and then he does the same with his boxers. He takes them off, sits back on the couch and puts the fast food bag on the floor.

"You always look so beautiful, Jason." Dick grabs his cock and starts to jerk Jason off a bit. The younger boy moans and whimpers when Dick squeezes the head a little. 

Dick stops his teasing touches, making Jason whine and him chuckle. 

Dick gets in front of Jason on the floor. "Hold your legs for me, Love." 

Jason grabs the back of his knees and lifts his legs up to his chest, making himself spread opened.

Dick adimres his tight little hole and blows on it. He grins when he sees it twitch. He does it again and Jason whines. "H-Hurry up." 

"Okay baby." 

Dick gets his tongue near Jason's hole and gives it a teasing lick. He then gives it a small kiss, before flatting his tongue and giving a heavy stroke with it. "G-God, that feels-ah!"Dick seals his lips around the clenching rim and sucks. "Feels good, baby?"

"Y-Yes." 

Dick circles his tongue and scrapes his teeth against the sensitive rim a bit. He sneaks a finger in Jason and pulls his rim open. Once his now red hole is a bit open, he gets his tongue in and moans when tasting the inside of the younger boy.

He wiggles his tongue and takes it out to lick the spread open rim. Dick spites in him and starts to move his finger in Jason, to spread the spit around inside, getting him even more wet.

"Fuck, Dick." Jason gasp and Dick smiles a little before getting his tongue back in Jason. Dick takes his finger out and eats Jason out like he's starving.

He gives a teasing slap to Jason's thigh, making him yelp and clench on Dicks tongue. There’s a bit of a hand print forming on his pale skin. He does it one more time and groans in pleasure when he feels that little hole clench on his tongue again. 

"I need to c-come."

Dick grabs Jason's cock while he continues to eat him out and he starts to jerk Jason off again. It takes a few minutes, but when he finally comes, he clenches on Dick's tongue again and they both shiver from the pleasure. 

Dick gives one more kiss to Jason's hole before lifting his head. 

Jason looks so beautiful. His cheeks are flushed, eyes cloudy with pleasure and he's panting a little.

"You look so pretty Jay, I love seeing you like this." Dick gets back on the couch and kisses him. They moan and Dick gets his tongue in his mouth. 

Once they pull back, Dick plays with his hair a little and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You can stay here. At least until your safe house is fixed."

"You told Bruce to give you some money to fix it, didn't you? You know I don't want his stupid money."

"Yeah, but you do want your safe house." 

"True." Jason mumbles and lets Dick pull him close to cuddle with him. "Dick?"

"Yes, little wing?"

"Tell those morons they owe me lunch for the rest of the month." 

Dick runs his hand through Jason’s hair and kisses head. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts and kudos please, it be nice to have a few comments, so feel free to leave some


	4. Secretary! Jason. Bruce/Jason

“Yes, I’d love to have lunch with you two, would you like to choose where we eat?...Angelo’s is perfect and I’ll be sure to bring the contracts, let’s meet at 3:00 that sound good? Alright I’ll see you there.” 

Bruce hangs up the phone and sighs. He has to have another business lunch this afternoon. It’s the third one this week. 

He was hoping to relax in his office during his lunch break, have some cheap, but delicious Chinese take out and spend some time with his secretary. 

Speaking of witch, he wonders what his secretary is up too. He smiles a bit as he presses a button to his wireless intercom on his desk and then speaks into it. “Jason?”

“Yeah.” A voice grumbles. 

“Are you doing anything at the moment?”

“I’m about to schedule your doctor’s appointment for you...you know the one you keep missing?” 

“I see, why don’t you do that a bit later-“

“I’m tired of you missing your doctors appointments. You do remember that your health is important right?”

“I’m promise to go this time just come up for a moment.” Bruce hears a frustrated huff before Jason says “Do you need me to do something for you?” Bruce thinks for a moment before saying “can you bring me a glass of water?” It’s silent for a moment before Jason speaks again.

“You have a fucking water cooler in your office.” 

Now normally Bruce wouldn’t be too happy with an employee talking to him like that, but with Jay, it’s different. “I know, but the break room water is a different brand that I like.” He hears Jason grown in annoyance. “Fine.”

“Thanks sweetheart, be sure it only has a minimal amount of ice.”

“Find and don’t call me that shit over the intercom.” Jason says while mumbling the last part. 

“Okay then jay.” He hears Jason give an annoyed grunt before hanging up. He smiles to himself as starts to think about the boy. 

~~~~~~~~~

In five minutes, there’s a knock at his door. “Who is it?” Bruce ask.

“It’s me, I got your water.” The door opens and a young man wearing black suit vest with a red button up shirt and black tie was coming into his office with a glass of water in his hand. 

His hair was neatly stylized and comb, but a strand of white hair from his white fringe was hanging in his face a little. 

“Here’s your water.” He mumbles while going to Bruce’s desk. Once he puts it on there, Bruce turns his chair around and grabs Jason’s hand. He then pulls him into his lap. “Mr.Wayne-“

“I told you to call me Bruce, love.” 

“Bruce, I don’t have time for this, I need to schedule your doctor’s appointment, plus set up a restort reservation for your business trip next month.”

“Um...where I’m going again?” 

Jason looks at him as if he’s stupid. “To Spain, remember?”

“Right, to meet the board members of Repsol. Sorry jay, I’ve been so busy I just forget somethings. I’m very lucky to you, you know that?” 

Bruce starts to kiss him and Jason moans a little bit and kisses back. “You’re so intelligent, resourceful, so patient even though I’m a stubborn jackass and so pretty.” 

He says those things while Kissing Jason’s neck and the younger man tries to hold in a moan, but fails. 

“You know sooner or later people are going to know you’re fucking your secretary.” 

“And they can’t do anything about it if they do. This is my company and I can do whatever I please and if anyone tries to ridicule or bother you about it, they will be delt it.” 

The last time someone messed with Jason it didn’t turn out good for them.

It was an employee named Roman, at first the guy was cool, but he started to get a little flirty and then that flirtation turned into unwanted touches, cat calls and him stalking Jason around the office. 

When Bruce found out what the Roman was doing, not only was he fired, but his life was completely ruined and his existence was nearly wiped out off the face off the earth. Not in a way that Bruce was trying to physically harm him, but in a social and financial way 

People often forget how much of a powerful person Bruce is. 

“Nice to know my boss will fuck up a person’s life for me. Very romantic, now I have to finish working.” 

Jason gets up from his boss’s lap and was about to walk to the door, but Bruce grabs his hand again “Hold on Jay, I just notice my glass has a lot of ice in it.”

“So?” Jason ask while rolling his eyes. “I asked for a minimal amount of ice. There’s too much. What can we do about that?”

“I’ll throw them out and get you a new glass.”

“It be a waste of ice, hate for them to go to waste...I think I’ll let you have some of them.”

“You mean get a glass of water for myself and pour the ice in there?” Bruce smirks a little before saying “I have something different in mind. Take off your clothes for me, sweetie.” 

Jason blushes and starts to walk to the door. At first Bruce starts to feel disappointed, thinking the boy is leaving, but he isn’t. Jason just locks the door.

Once he’s done with that he then starts to take off his clothes. Once he’s naked, he goes over to Bruce and the older man stares at him with such hunger. 

“Now what you dirty old man?” 

Bruce gathers any important papers and puts them in his drawer. He then moves his chair back. “Bend over the desk.” 

Jason does and once his ass is presented to Bruce, the older man gives teasing slap to it. Making a hand print appear.

“You have such a great ass Jay.” He slaps it again and hears a little moan from his secretary.

He spreads Jason open and looks at his pink hole. He presses on it with his thumb a little before getting his tongue close to the opening and licking it. 

“Damn it.” Jason moans and starts to push his ass against Bruce’s face when he pokes the tip of his tongue in there. 

Once Jason is wet enough, Bruce reaches into the glass of water and carefully takes out an ice cube. He traces it on Jason’s ass cheeks, making him shiver a little bit. 

He then brings it to Jason’s pink little hole. He traces it around the rim and shivers again. “Are you serious right now? This is still wasting-g-god.”

Bruce starts to push it in, watching Jason’s entrance start to clench around it. He pulls it out, only to push it back in. 

Jason’s hole starts to suck it in slowly and Bruce uses a finger to push it all the way in. “C-Cold.” Jason whimpers.

“Want me to stop?”

“No, keep going.” 

Bruce smirks and kisses his wet, cold rim and Jason whimpers again. Bruce gets another piece of ice and brings it to Jason’s hole. He rubs the hole with it and he enjoys the whine Jason lets out. He starts to push it in.

He gets it in with a push of his finger and rubs the ice on Jason’s tight walls. “Fuck, Bruce.” Jason groans. 

Bruce takes his finger out and licks a drop of water that leaks out of Jason. Bruce gets two pieces of ice this this time and pushes them in Jason at the same time with two fingers.

He thrust his fingers and makes some of the other pieces of ice move. Bruce opens Jason and gets another ice cube from the glass.

Since he’s stretched open, it’s easy to get it in there. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Jason whispers. His cock was starting to leak and Bruce grabs it to tease the tip by pressing on it. 

While he plays with Jason’s dick, he gets more ice cubes to put in him.

At some point, Jason is leaking a lot of drops of water. “Want you to come jay, be a good boy and come.”

“F-Fuck.” Jason groans as Bruce squeezes his cock. He starts to come in Bruce’s hand. 

Once he’s done, it takes him a few minutes to come off his high. 

“J-Jesus, I can’t believe you did that. You do realize I can’t go back to my desk, right? Since water will be dripping out of me.” 

“You can have the rest of the day off.” Bruce says while groping his ass. “Stay here, relax and I’ll bring you back something nice from my lunch meeting.” 

“Nah, just order me a pizza before you go and I’ll be fine. Wait your doctors appointment-“

“Don’t worry about that. My doctor doesn’t like me anyway.”

“Probably because you’re stubborn.” Jason mumbles.

Jason sits up and gets off the desk. Then he gets on the floor in front of Bruce. He unzips Bruce’s pants.

“Oh, Jason you don’t have to do that right now-“ 

“I’m not letting you go to your damn lunch meeting with a boner.” Before Bruce could say anything, Jason gets those sinful lips of his on his cock.

He gives a pleased sigh and starts to run his hand through his secretary’s hair.


	5. High school AU- Tim/Jason

Jason shivers as he lays on the gym bench and Tim is behind him thrusting his hips, Tim's cock was hitting his prostate with each thrust. Jason was completely naked while Tim still had on his polo shirt and pants.

He whimpers when Tim pulls all the way out and slams back in. 

"You sound so cute, jay." He says with a grin and Jason growls. "Shut the hell up." The prep only smiles and thrust again. "God I love you-"

"No you don't." 

Tim bends down to press a kiss onto Jason's shoulder. Jason hates how he loves it, he wants to punch the prep or yell at him. Yell at him on how he can love the school's laughing stock? Other jocks and popular kids have bullied Jason, why can't Tim be like the others and just make fun of him for being the school's emo nerd. 

"I do. You're so beautiful, smart, so strong-"

"I'm just a damn freak." Tim shakes his head and takes Jason's hand to give a soft kiss. Jason blushes as Tim continues to kiss his hand.

"You're not a freak jay. Do you know how amazing you are? How talented? I've seen your beautiful paintings in the art room. They're so dark, but so inspiring. You're like a dark beautiful prince at this school."

He thrust again and grabs Jason's cock. Jason whimpers as Tim teases his hard, leaking member. "S-so- Ah fuck! Y-you actually like me? The school's emo freak?"

"No I like school's dark prince." 

Tim thrust again and traces a finger around Jason's pink hole, that's clenching on his cock. He gets the tip in there and then slides it in a little bit more. 

"F-Fuck." Jason moans. 

Tim takes his cock out and thrust his finger around in Jason, rubbing against his spamming walls. Jason squeaks once that finger starts to poke at his prostate. “G-God. Tim please."

"Please what sweetheart?”

"You know wh-what." 

Tim gives a teasing smile and it makes Jason want to slap it off of him. Bad enough Tim has to be a weirdo and like him for who he is, but he has to be a teasing weirdo. "You have to be a bit more specific." 

"Hate you." Jason groans. "Please, put it back." Jason yelps when Tim touches his prostate again. "Put what back jay?"

"Y-your cock. Put your c-cock in me right now." Tim gives a thoughtful hum, but nods. He gets his cock back in Jason and moves again. "So good, such a good boy for me." Tim whispers and bends down to kiss Jason's shoulder. "So pretty." He gently runs his hand through Jason's black hair. 

Jason hates how he feels his heart flutter at Tim's words, hates how he has feelings for someone that was supposed to be a casual fuck. 

Him and the prep have been fucking for weeks and Tim has been getting too close to him. He's been trying to take Jason on dates, he's been getting him small gifts and leaving black roses in his locker. Tim even got him books by his favorite authors, Tim actually listens to him talk about his favorite books and graphic novels. 

No one has listen to him about that. Well accept for his adoptive father, Bruce and when he tells Dick, Dick just smiles and tells him it's nice that his baby brother is so passionate about something. 

Tim thrust a few more times before coming and Jason gives a high pitched whine before coming too. They pant and Tim's cock gets a little hard again when Jason's tight hole keeps clenching around him. 

Tim carefully pulls out and spreads Jason's asscheeks. He looks at Jason's red, swollen hole. It's leaking his come and gaping a little. 

"Push for me a little, jay." 

Jason groans, but does what Tim ask. More come starts to leak out of his fucked out hole and Tim bends down to lick it. 

He sticks a finger in Jason and scoops some come out. He licks it off and puts his finger back inside the clenching entrance to scrape out more come. Tim keeps doing that until Jason is a bit cleaner. 

He helps Jason up and he pulls up his pants for him. Tim then gets his book bag that's on the floor and gets some wipes from it. 

He wipes the gym bench that's covered in come, then throws the wipes in a near by trash can. Tim makes sure there’s no come on his pants or polo shirt. Jason is putting back on his Green Day T-shirt and buckling his jeans.

"So you wanna come over to my house or should I come over to yours to work on our project?”

Jason raises his brow a little. "I don't understand why you wanna work on a project with me. You're one of the smartest kids in this school, pretty sure you can do it by yourself."

"True, but I like being with you, Jay."

"You weirdo. Can't you be like the other popular preps and not like me?” Tim only pulls him close and kisses him. "Never." He whispers.

They're about to leave, but the door to the gym opens and a group of people start to come in. 

"Fuck." Jason mumbles. It's slade and his damn cronies. "Any reason you're here Todd?”

"Do I need to have a reason to be here?"

"I guess not, but last time I checked this room is for sports players. Not weak little emo freaks." 

"Go shove your damn football up your ass Wilson." Jason is suddenly grabbed and pulled forward. "Keep talking to me like that and I will shove your head in the toilets." 

Jason rolls his eyes. "A swirly? Can you be anymore of a typical jock?" Before Slade can say anything, Jason gives him a kick to the shin. 

"Fuck!" Slade yells and lets Jason go. "You little shit!" 

He's about to punch Jason, but Tim shoves him away from Jason. "Fuck off Wilson. Touch him again and I'm beating the shit out of you." 

Slade glares at Tim. "Why do you care about the little freak?" 

"He's not a freak you damn dick and maybe because I'm not a sociopath like you. Now stay the hell from him." 

Tim starts to lead Jason out the gym and when they're out of there and far away from it. Tim kisses him. "Are you okay?"

Jason nods and he starts to walk with Tim in the hallway. 

"So you really do like me? This isn't some kind of prank is it?"

"I'm not joking Jay. I adore you and...would it be okay if I um..take you out?"

"Like on a date?"

"Y-Yes." Tim says with a blush and Jason huffs. "There's this MCR concert Bruce got me tickets to. It’s this Friday. Dick was supposed to go with me, but he has to head back to college. You wanna go with me?"

"Yes!" Tim says excitedly and Jason looks at him like he's strange. "Oh I mean, yeah that would be cool. What time should I pick you up?"

"7:30, don't be late." He says before going off to his next class.

"I won't, babe."

"Don't call me that." Jason mumbles as he feels his heart burst. Damn it, he just had to fall in love with the prep.


	6. Jason/Slade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference To Dick/Slade and bat kids age reversal.

Jason was laying in bed and Dick was between his legs eating him out. 

"F-Fuck, Dick." He says and grabs onto Dick's hair, pulling at it. 

"Careful little wing, can't be in a college and be bald." Dick pokes his tongue in and Jason whimpers as it starts to move around inside of him. 

"Finally get you all to myself." Dick mumbles. "No Tim to hog you, No Damien to steal you away. Bruce is with Clark on they're date. Just you and me." He starts to give kisses to his rim.

"Dick-jesus I'm going to come." 

Dick gets his tongue back in his hole and sucks on the rim. Dick continues to eat him out until Jason trembling and coming on his chest. 

Dick comes too and moans while his mouth is still on Jason's entrance. 

Dick pulls back and gives a shaky breath. "Fuck, Jason, that was so good. I haven't eaten you out like that in a while." He pants.

"Yeah...you’re are always good with your tongue. Better then Damien." 

Dick smirks and makes a mental note to tell Damian what Jason said, just to make the oldest jealous. 

Dick gets off the bed and starts to gather his clothes. "Hey I'm going to go get us a bite to eat. Want anything specific?"

"Yeah something from that diner, what's it called?"

"Jack's?"

"Yeah that one. Get me a sausage omelette and hash browns." 

"Jason it's 8:34 Pm." Jason only shrugs. "It's breakfast somewhere." Dick chuckles as he puts on his shirt and denim jacket. "Yeah probably like in Australia or something. Coke or Pepsi?"

"Coke." 

Dick nods as he gets his shoes from under the bed and starts to head to the door. "Don't put a virus on the bat computer while I'm gone."

Jason smirks as he starts to remember how he messed up Bruce's computers from watching porn. "Can't make any promises." 

Dick fondly calls him a little shit starter under his breath before going out the door. 

Jason stretches a little before getting up from the bed and going over to his book shelf, he looks through it until he finds the book he's looking for. One of his graphic novels with a book mark in it. 

He goes back on his bed and begins to read it. As he's reading, he doesn't notice someone peaking through his window. 

Jason is so busy with his book he doesn’t notice that’s person peaking through the window is now picking the lock.

But he does notice the window opening, Jason freezes as he sees a foot step on the floor. He gasp a little as man climbs through the window. The guy has white hair, tied in a pony tail, white beard and an eyepatch. 

He has some armor on him, utility belt, two guns holsters and twin swords on his back. 

He looks over to Jason and smirks. "I was looking for Dick, but I guess you'll do."

Jason quickly opens his bedside drawer and takes out a gun he keeps there. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Easy there kid." The man says while raising his hands in mock surrender. "Not here to hurt you. In fact what are you doing with a gun? Aren't you like 14 or something?"

"I'm 18, so shut the fuck up." 

The man smirks and goes over to him, despite Jason pointing his gun at him. "What a pretty bird you are. Not packing too much, but you’re still a decent size." Jason blushes once he realizes the man is talking about his cock. Jason hasn’t put on any pants since Dick left the room.

"Just as pretty as Dick.” 

Jason lowers the gun. "Dick knows you or something?"

The man nods. "My name is Slade Wilson. Dick and I are...well fuck buddies and sometimes we work on missions together. Now where is he?"

"He went out and I suggest you do the same." 

Slade chuckles and Jason hates how he finds it sexy. "Nah maybe I'll stay here and keep you company, pretty bird." Jason growls and pulls the trigger, but no bullet comes out.

"Fuck." He mumbles. He forgot it wasn't loaded like usual.

The white hair man laughs. "You got some balls on you kid, you were really going to shoot me? You have any idea who I am?" 

"Am I suppose to know?" Slade smirks and sits down on the bed. He takes the gun out of Jason's hand throws it to the floor. "Hey!" 

"You're adorable kid, now what can we do to pass the time until Dickie gets back?" Slade's hand goes down to Jason's cock and flicks it.

Jason whimpers and Slade gives it more teasing touches. "Who knew I be so lucky to have two pretty birds. Old men like me shouldn't be so lucky, most pretty things like you and your brother stay away from me."

"Who says I won't d-do the same?"

"Well, you're not fighting back or running right now. I think I'll take you for myself, snatch you and keep you as my pretty little treasure."

"I'm pretty sure my family would kill you." 

"It be worth it." Slade says with a smirk. He then gets fingers between Jason asscheeks and feels his wet hole. "You feel so sloppy here. Was someone eating you out?"

"None of your business-Shit!" Jason feels Slade's finger tap his sensitive hole and the tip goes in. "Was it Dick? Was he the one licking your little hole? Hope I get lucky enough to watch you two play with each other." 

"J-Jesus old man, h-how much of a creep, are you?" 

"Such a mouth on you. I like that. Dick sounds so sweet in bed with his desperate noises, but you have some fire." Slade gets his finger in deeper and pokes at his prostate. 

Jason moans and Slade uses his big hand to cup his cheek. "I wonder if all the bat kids are pretty like you and Dick. If so then I hit the jack-"

Slade is cut off from the door opening. 

"Hey Jason, I forgot my wallet have you seen....Slade?"

Jason is bit frozen and so is Dick. 

Slade smirks and takes his fingers out of Jason. "Dick, Just in time. I was just getting well acquainted with your brother-"

Slade is cut off from Dick grabbing a clock radio from Jason's dresser and throwing it at him. 

It hits Slade in the face and Jason sighs. That was his favorite clock. It was superman themed

"Ow, Fuck! You little shit!" Slade yells.

"I told you not to come here!" Slade chuckles a little. "Dick you know I don't follow anyone orders but my own. Plus you've been ignoring daddy for a few days."

"Daddy?" Jason questions and Dick blushes. "Just get out before I beat the fuck out of you." Slade grins and goes over to the window. "Good meeting you, kid." He says to Jason and then turns to Dick. 

"Meet me by the docks tomorrow. I have mission I need some help with. If you're good, daddy will reward you." 

Slade goes out the window and disappears into the night. Dick goes over to Jason. "Are you okay, did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No I'm fine. Hey Dick?"

"Hm?"

"Would it be okay....if we had a threesome with him? He told me that you two fuck once in a while." Dick looks a little concerned before saying. "Are you sure that's something you want?"

Jason nods and Dick sighs. "Well okay, I'll arrange it. But don't tell Damien or Tim. They kill me." 

Jason nods, before speaking again. "And Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a new damn clock."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked the first prompt, leave some kudos and comments.


End file.
